GRIND
| 배경색 = #FFFFFF | 글자색 = #000081 | 테두리색 = #FFA7A7 | 그림 = 토가이누 PS2 OST.jpg | 설명 = PS2 OST 자켓 | 음악가 = 와타나베 카즈히로 | 수록 음반 = 토가이누의 피 True Blood OST | 발매일 = 2008년 3월 25일 | 포맷 = CD | 녹음 = | 장르 = | 언어 = 영어 | 길이 = 4분 07초 | BPM = | 레이블 = GEORIDE | 작사·작곡 = | 작사가 = 와타나베 카즈히로 | 작곡가 = 진보 신타로 | 프로듀서 = | 편곡 = 진보 신타로 | 판매량 = | 이전 번호 = | 이전 곡명 = | 이번 번호 = 1 | 다음 번호 = 2 | 다음 곡명 = Break the chains }} GRIND(갈아버리다)은 《토가이누의 피》의 오프닝 곡이다. 상세 작사 및 작곡은 CRYED의 멤버인 와타나베 카즈히로와 진보 신타로, 보컬은 커리큘러 머신의 HIDEKI, 장르는 메탈로 STILL과 다르게 영어 버전만 존재하며 오프닝 ver은 2절과 후렴부 부분만 사용되었다. 풀버전은 토가이누의 피 OST 음반의 1번 트랙으로 수록되었고 PS2판에서는 편곡 및 와타나베 카즈히로가 부른 버전으로 리메이크 되었으며 애니판은 오프닝을 담당한 GRANRODEO가 부른 버전으로 마지막 화 엔딩곡으로 차용되었다. 가사는 대략 "이 미친 세상 속에 네 멋대로 나아가라" 라는 내용으로 토가이누의 피의 거친 분위기를 살렸으며 오리지널, 편곡 버전의 일부 가사는 다르다. 들어보기 Togainu no Chi O.S.T ~Inside~ - GRIND|원곡 ver. Togainu no Chi - Full Opening Watanabe Kazuhiro vers. - GRIND|와타나베 카즈히로 ver.(PS2 OP) Grind "style GR" - Granrodeo (sub español+karaoke)|Granrodeo ver.(애니판 11화 엔딩) 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 GRANRODEO ver은 오리지널을 기반으로 와타나베 카즈히로 ver.의 가사가 섞여있다. 오리지널 ver. 영어= You just don’t Care any more? Who cares for the weed under that thrive Let live or die Just step on it if…you know. Yeah… Everybody wants rush inside. That hunger to die Take the honey Eat the body, it’s you Just a step away Your mind bleed on the Hell you’re placed floor on your face Urgh!… Shout out that Question burning inside Where is the life Where is the Pride Shadowing the Light Just a step and you’re away Down the gate of Hell’s doorway Just an inch to your own way This cruel world’s damn' swift acceleration Oh yes, just forget everything Eat up all the pleasure around Don’t fight it, relax. Let go of yourself no need to worry, it’s just that you’ll perish in the end Just a step and you’re away Down the gate of Hell’s doorway Just an inch to your own way This cruel world’s damn' swift acceleration Grind! (x3) |-| 한국어= 이제 다 포기했어? 이 번영 밑의 잡초를 누가 신경써? 살았던, 죽었던, 네가 내키면 밟든지 해. Yeah… 누구나 내면을 부수길 원해. 죽을만큼 굶주려봐. 꿀을 빨고 살을 먹어. 그게 너야 한 걸음만 더. 그 지옥에서 네 정신은 피를 흘리고 있어. 바닥에 쳐박힌 비참한 니 면상을 봐. Urgh!… 네 안의 타오르는 의문을 외쳐봐 삶은 어디있지? 자존심은 어디있지? 빛은 그림자를 만들어 한 걸음 더 그걸로 됐어 지옥의 문을 열어봐 1인치라도 네 길을 밟아. 이 잔인한 세계에서 액셀을 밟아봐 오 그래. 전부 다 잊어버려 네 주변의 모든 쾌락을 다 먹어치워 싸우지 마, 진정해. 널 던져봐 걱정하지마, 너도 언젠가 뒈질텐데. 한 걸음 더 그걸로 됐어 지옥의 문을 열어봐 1인치라도 네 길을 밟아 이 잔인한 세계에서 액셀을 밟아봐 갈아버려! (x3) 와타나베 카즈히로 ver. 영어= And now for something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! Who cares for the weed under that thrive Let live or die Just step on it if…you know. Yeah… Everybody wants rush inside. That hunger to die Take the honey Eat the body, it’s you Just a step away Your mind bleed on the Hell you’re placed Roaring your fate Urgh!… Shout out that Question burning inside Where is the life Where is the Pride Shadowing the Light Just a step and you’re away Down the gate of Hell’s doorway Just an inch to your own way This world’s crazed’ out acceleration Oh yes, just forget everything Eat up all the pleasure around Don’t fight it, relax. Let go of yourself no need to worry, it’s just that you’ll perish in the end Just a step and you’re away Down the gate of Hell’s doorway Just an inch to your own way This world’s crazed’ out acceleration Grind! (x3) |-| 한국어= 이제 완전 다른 걸로 넘어가보자! 이 번영 밑의 잡초를 누가 신경써 살았던, 죽었던, 네가 내키면 밟든지 해 Yeah… 누구나 내면을 부수길 원해. 죽을만큼 굶주려봐. 꿀을 빨고 살을 먹어. 그게 너야 한 걸음만 더. 그 지옥에서 네 정신은 피를 흘리고 있어. 네 엿같은 운명을 증오해. Urgh!… 네 안의 타오르는 의문을 외쳐봐 삶은 어디있지? 자존심은 어디있지? 빛은 그림자를 만들어 한 걸음 더 그걸로 됐어 지옥의 문을 열어봐 1인치라도 네 길을 밟아. 이 세계에서 미친듯이 액셀을 밟아봐 오 그래. 전부 다 잊어버려 네 주변의 모든 쾌락을 다 먹어치워 싸우지 마, 진정해. 널 던져봐 걱정하지마, 너도 언젠가 뒈질텐데. 한 걸음 더 그걸로 됐어 지옥의 문을 열어봐 1인치라도 네 길을 밟아 이 세계에서 미친듯이 액셀을 밟아봐 갈아버려! (x3) 관련 영상 Togainu no Chi OP|PC판 오프닝 영상 Togainu no Chi - True Blood (Opening movie)|PS2/PSP 오프닝 영상 같이 보기 * Lamento * I'm in blue * AI CATCH 분류:토가이누의 피의 사운드트랙 분류:오프닝 곡 분류:애니메이션 음악